Until next time
by Gl33Fanat1c
Summary: Dawn and Barry meet the mysterious N. and Dawn battles him!


Dawn stared straight ahead towards the Pokémon Stadium. She held her three Pokéballs in her hands. _This is it! _The blue-haired girl thought to herself. Then the inexperienced Pokémon trainer tossed her Pokéballs into the air and out came Quilava and Togekiss, Piplup was already at her side. "Piiiiip! LUUUP." Piplup squeaked. He sounded discontent and he hid behind Dawn's legs.

"Hey, Piplup what's the matter?" Dawn asked very concerned.

Just then Barry ran into Dawn (literally). "Ouch! You should really watch where you're going, Dawn." Barry said matter of factly. Then he noticed she wasn't paying attention and yelled, "I'm fining you for bumping into me!"

"Well you were the one who ran into me." Dawn stated then continued, "I am going to the Pokémon Stadium to take the 7- win streak challenge! You know, so my Pokémon become stronger." The blue haired girl beamed at Barry and it seemed he was speechless.

The orange eyed boy's cheeks became a rosy color. He was blushing. "Dawn, you're really something else aren't you?" He grinned and handed her a bag. "You're definitely going to need this then."

"What is it?" Dawn asked, very curious what it was she needed at this point. Though she was a beginner when it came to raising and training her Pokémon she was quite sure she came fully prepared to face whoever was waiting to challenge her.

Barry's grin widened. "This bag is full of potions and all kinds of medicinal herbs to keep your Pokémon in good health when you are battling." The blonde informed the other trainer.

"Oh. Thank you very much, Barry! That's very thoughtful of you..." Dawn trailed off as she noticed her Pokémon were over - excited. Piplup was happily running circles around Togekiss and Quilava. While he made Togekiss rather dizzy, Quilava seemed to like it and playfully nipped on Piplup's head.

"Piiiip!" Piplup chirped as he gently patted Quilava and nodded. Then he went over to Togekiss and jumped up and down, as if to say "That was fun!"

Dawn and Barry giggled. "Your piplup seems to have a lot of energy. Maybe we should get going!" Barry said excitedly.

The blue eyed girl smiled broadly. _Barry always wants to go everywhere. I don't think I've ever seen him sit still before. _Dawn looked around and saw a green haired man wearing a black and grey hat approaching them. _Who's that? And what's with all the "bling" he's wearing?_

Barry followed Dawn's gaze and narrowed his eyes at the suspicious stranger. "What do you want?" He asked hastily.

"I came all the way from the Unova region to liberate Pokémon from cruel trainers." The blue eyed man said calmly. He continued on, "Those who lose to me must give up their Pokémon. Enough about that though. I am here to challenge trainers like you two!" He pointed at them and sneered. Then he went inside to the Studium.

"Whaaat? That guy has a serious problem! Come on Dawn, let's follow him! He's not getting away." The blonde trainer's eyes were cauldrons or rage. Dawn knew this look: the mysterious man would get a fine soon enough from Barry.

Dawn called her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. All of them except Piplup. He prefered to be outside.

Barry was still staring towards the direction of the Pokémon Stadium. Suddenly he grabbed the other trainer's hand and lead her into the Stadium. "Come on!" He yelled. As they ran into the Pokémon Stadium, Piplup followed close behind.

The strange man with the "bling-bling" was glaring at the Pokémon battle referee and his nurse Joy attendant. "What do you mean no one comes here to battle anymore?" He demanded.

"Look, you. If you can find someone to battle you'd be more than welcome. Just make sure your Pokémon don't trash this Stadium. After the wreckage it suffered three years ago hardly anyone ever comes here now. Pokémon trainers from all around the regions go to other LARGER places. Why can't you?" The cranky old refreree asked very condescendingly.

The strange green-haired man ignored the old bat of a referee and looked around. He spotted Dawn and Barry near the entrance. "I challenge you, girl!" He called over to her.

"Huh?" _Me? _Dawn thought confused.

Barry's eyes sparkled. "Show him what you're made of!" He shouted.

Dawn nodded and made her way to the opposing side of N's in the room. _Here goes nothing!_

"Each trainer will use three Pokémon. When a Pokémon is unable to battle the winning Pokémon's trainer scores a point. Now. COMMENCE!" And then the old fart with the balding grey hair blew his whistle.

_This is it! Ohh, I am so nervous. _Dawn thought worried. For she hadn't battled anyone since her failure battle with Misty. _This time things will surely be different! Yes, different. _She was determined not to let a trainer- especially this guy that she didn't know win this match. "Piplup! Go!"

"Piiipluuup!" Was his happy response at being chosen as her first Pokémon.

"In that case, Servine, come on out!" With a flash of red light Servine was taken out of his Pokéball. "Serrrv." He greeted N.

"Piplup, use bubble!" Dawn commanded. Bubbles came out of Piplup's mouth and went shooting towards Servine's direction.

"Servine, dodge and use Leaf Storm!" Servine did as he was instructed. The bubbles almost came into contact with the serpent Pokémon but he quickly leapt out of the way. Suddenly many leaves came out of nowhere and quickly darted towards the penguin Pokémon.

The leaves hit Piplup everywhere. All over his body, and he cried out in pain, "Piiiiiip!" He fell in a heap to the floor dizzy and unable to battle.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" The referee stated.

_Oh no! I had no idea this would happen. His Servine was too powerful for Piplup to take on. I thought I was ready to battle! After a humiliating loss to Misty, the last thing I need is to be defeated by someone I don't even know! _Dawn stared at Piplup's still body and since he didn't like to be kept in his Pokéball she went over to the battlefield and gently picked him up. "You did great out there. You deserve a good rest." The blue haired girl gave Piplup one of the potions Barry had given her and he regained conciousness. "Luuup" Piplup squeaked happily. Dawn made her way back to the opposite side of the Stadium with Piplup in her arms. Then she took a Pokeball off her belt and tossed it into the air. "Quilava! I choose you!" Red light shot out of the Pokéball and Quilava's form was now becoming visible.

The blazing fire Pokémon roared as the red light suddenly faded. "Quilava use fire blast!" Lava came out of nowhere and blasted towards Servine, hitting the serpent Pokémon harshly. It cried out in pain and once the flamed dispersed it could no longer battle.

"So much stronger than I had expected." N chuckled then continued. "Have you readiness for this?" Then he threw a Pokéball and out came a... Quilava?

_Something's not right! He can't possibly have the same Pok_é_mon as me. I have a feeling this battle is going to get ugly. _Apparently, they had the same Pokémon active in battle. Still Dawn knew there was something odd about this "Quilava" and would soon find out the reason why.

"Use night slash!" N commanded his Pokémon. His Quilava slashed into Dawn's with such an impact her Quilava shrieked in rage and struck back. Unfortunately, Quilava's tackle attack missed the other "Quilava" causing hers to fall to the ground with a thud.

Dawn felt the sweat drop off her face. Her Quilava got up and seemed fatigued, but otherwise unharmed. She glanced at Barry as if to say "What do I do now?"

The blonde yelled loudly, "Dawn, you can do it!" Somehow it made her feel better and calmer when she knew her best friend believed in her.

With renewed hope Dawn continued "Quilava! Flamthrower!" Quilava's mouth opened and rushing lava came out shooting towards N's Quilava. The pool of fire hit the other Quilava and something strange happened! The illusion of Quilava wore off the other Pokémon. It was now a beautiful fox-like Pokémon, Zoroark. Dawn's eyes were wide with shock. _It's just as I thought! Not a Quilava...  
>ball<br>_Zoroark was angry for being hit with flame. It made a harsh screeching noise. N looked very pleased and knew it was futile for her Pokémon to take on his. He was way out of her league and even she knew it. "Zoroark focus blast!" The focus blast sent Quilava flying through the air and once it fell to the floor it couldn't get back up.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" The aged old referee informed everyone of the obvious.

Barry groaned. Things weren't turning out exactly how he wanted. The blonde didn't want anyone else but him to beat Dawn. He loved picking on her and being ahead of her for one reason: he liked her. And he loved the feeling of her chasing after him trying to best him and become as strong as he is. Therefore no one else was allowed to beat his childhood friend in battle! He wouldn't let that green haired mystery man get away  
>with it that's for sure.<p>

Dawn returned Quilava to the Pokéball. "Very good job, Quilava. Now rest a while." She knew there was very little hope of her winning this match against this man. Even so, she refused to give up. _My last Pok_é_mon. Last chance! Even if I do lose I refuse to give up my Pok_é_mon. He'll have to use force to get them from me. _She thought darkly as she scowled at him. Dawn took her last remaining Pokéball and threw it high into the air and yelled "I'm counting on you, Togekiss!" As the red light was emitted from the Pokéball and Togekiss's shape was starting to form Dawn felt more sweat drop down her face. _I can turn this around. It's highly likely his last Pok_é_mon is weak. _She thought. The trainer was trying her best to feel confident.

"Zoroark night slash!" The green haired trainer instructed. Zoroark attempted to slash at Togekiss and almost did but missed.

Togekiss made a funny noise and jumped up and down giddy. "Use sky attack!" The blue eyed girl commanded. Togekiss flew up into the sky and then suddenly came down hitting Zoroark.

Zoroark got up quickly and seemed to be fine but then fell to the floor. "Zoroark is unable to battle!" The referee said again.

N returned Zoroark to his Pokéball and sighed. It disappointed him that he couldn't end this fight so soon. Still he had to hand it to the other trainer it was a great match. He knew he wouldn't feel as excited and pumped as he was now. He hardly ever had time to battle Touko or Touya especially since the two of them were tag team partners now. Also, he had his duties as a king which kept him extremely busy at times. N decided it was for the best and instead knew the solution: he would constantly challenge this girl for now. At least until his friends came back. The trainer smiled as he threw his last Pokéball out. The red light formed his Pokémon and after a moment his Ferroseed was visible. "Are you ready to lose?" He teased.

Dawn was relieved the battle was almost over. After so long she'd wanted to win and now that it was the final round she practically knew the out come of this match. _Ferroseed looks like a grass-steel type Pokémon! Togekiss can use a flying-type move that will be super-effective! _Dawn grinned. _Yes! _"Togekiss use air slash!"

N instructed Ferroseed to use pin missle. To his dismay, the attack didn't hit. Instead Ferroseed got hit by the on coming air slash from Togekiss.

"Okay, Togekiss! Sky attack." Dawn commanded in a sing song voice. She knew it would hit and she knew she'd win. Ferroseed got hit from behind by the unavoidable sky attack and landed on the ground fainted with no will left to fight.

"Ferroseed is unable to battle. The winner is Togekiss and her trainer!" Dawn heard the old bat mutter to himself "Young woman didn't even bother to give her name. How was I supposed to say it any other way?" Then he stalked off crankily to another room in the Stadium.

Barry cheered happily and took off running towards Dawn. As he came up to her he said, "I knew you could win!" The blonde boy smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Barry. For believing in me." Dawn said as she saw N coming towards them.

N looked shocked for a moment then strolled towards Dawn and he told her happily, "Thank you for such a wonderful match. I take back everything I said about you before. I will not be taking any of your Pokémon. Instead, I want you to have this." He gave her a Pokéball containing a very special Pokémon that he knew he wouldn't have time to raise or train.

"What could it be?" Dawn said as she threw the ball into the air. A Sandile came out of the ball. "Saaaaand!" It yelled. Piplup jumped out of Dawn's arms and approached Sandile. "Luuuup!" Piplup went up to Sandile and pulled him close as if to hug him. Sandile wagged his tail and licked Piplup's face.

"Aww. What a cute little Sandile! He gets along well with Piplup. I really can keep him?" Dawn asked. She was very excited that she could raise another Pokémon.

N nodded then replied, "Keep him. Uh, what was your name again?"

Dawn smiled intrigued. "Dawn. And you are?"

"N." The team plasma king stated his name.

"Okay, Dawn. Take good care of Sandile for me." N winked at her. "Battling you was quite fun. We will do it more often in the future." He leaned forward and softly kissed her right cheek. "Until next time then. See you around!" Then he left the Stadium.

"What?" Barry yelled angrily.

_I barely won my match against him, and when I won he gave me a Sandile! I will take good care of him. _"Until next time..." She repeated slowly and faintly. Dawn couldn't wait to battle N again.__

__


End file.
